


carved_out

by sybaritick



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Body Horror, Gen, Horror, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, Mild Blood, Mystery, Mystery Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybaritick/pseuds/sybaritick
Summary: A short interactive game in the style of 80s text-based RPGs, set after the failed android revolution.>examine androidIt's an RK800 unit. These models were a prototype used to apprehend deviant androids prior to the failed revolution in 2038. It's clearly missing multiple parts, including a chest panel, its left arm, its left optical unit, and its thirium pump regulator.>turn on androidIt won't turn on in this state, but perhaps you can change that.





	carved_out

This is an interactive fiction with formatting that doesn't translate well to ao3 because of its gamelike elements. It can be enjoyed [here](https://loving-johnson-891f93.netlify.com/)!  
  
_(As of now, it doesn't work correctly on mobile browsers, but I hope to fix that in the future_.)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter [@sybaritick](https://twitter.com/sybaritick)!


End file.
